


Orientation

by Purple_Jay



Category: On My Block (TV)
Genre: Character Death Fix, Consensual Underage Sex, F/F, F/M, Gangs, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Spoilers, Unusual Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-01-10 21:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18416081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_Jay/pseuds/Purple_Jay
Summary: What if Cesar didn't freak out, and instead asked Oscar to put his friends off limits in a non-asshole way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Cesar POV**

"Oscar I need to talk to you," I look up to his expectant gaze,"It's private".

"Whatever little spooky," despite his words he still gets up following me to my room"What's wrong".

"Look man I just need to make sure my friends are safe, can you make them off limits?"I plead.

"Of course but under one condition I get to meet them." The grin on his face sends shivers down my spine.

\---

"Guys come on it's a small sacrifice considering the long run," I say trying to convince them.

"No, zilch, zero, in case i wasn't clear there is no way i'm meeting with your brother," Jamal is panicking more and more.

"Yeah I've got so much to live for,"Ruby chimes in.

"You can not be serious. He is promising immunity if he just meets you guys".

"God I can't believe Monse gets out of this, FUCK".

"Chill, both of you, he just wants to meet the people that I claimed as off limits please".

They both look at each other, and I can tell that they have given up. A resigned sigh from both of them serve as their agreement.

\---

**Oscar POV**

"Little spooky introduce me to your friends". He looks back at me as if telling me to dial down the expression I have on my face. It's hilarious how scared his friends are of me. I can see why. I'm pretty intimidating and they look like they couldn't hurt a fly if they tried.

"This is Ruby,"he gestures to the short one,"And this is Jamal". 

He looks just as spooked but less like he is so scared he can't move and more like a million things are going through his mind. Interesting friend choices.

“Hi Mr.Spooky, I mean Oscar, Spooky? Sorry sir it’s nice to meet you.” Wow is the small one sweating.

“Just Spooky,” I answer.

“Okay don’t kill me for asking but why are we here.” 

I turn raising my eyebrow at him, “Why, I’m here to judge whether your worth our time.” He’s freaking out now any confidence he had before is shattered.

“Sorry, I'm sorry I didn’t mean to sound rude.” He looks close to hyperventilating.

“Guys calm down, Oscar stop trying to intimidate them.”

That brings a laugh out of me, “Come on little spooky let me have my fun.” 

For the next hour I grill them on how they meet and what they’re like trying to decide if they are good enough for my brother. From what I could tell there loyal enough. I look up to Cesar, and give the tiniest of nods as if giving my approval. Honestly there was a low chance I would have said no. There’s nothing I wouldn’t do for my brother.

\---

**Cesar Pov**

“I think that went quite well.”I look up to see Jamal looking frazzled and Ruby looking sweaty.

“Went well I think I almost had a heart attack,”Ruby exclaimed.

“Yeah I was so on edge I almost pissed myself.”

“He just wanted to see if you guys were good guys or something like that, you guys need to chill out.”

We bickered like that for the rest of the night. Joking about how scary my brother to how we excited we are about highschool. I almost forgot that my brother still had to meet monse.

\---

**Orientation Day Jamal POV**

“Notice anything new,” Monse says smiling weirdly.

At the same time me and Ruby say, ”You got boobs.”

“You can wait for Cesar to help,” she snapped at us.

“Then we’ll be waiting a really long time.” I stretch the really as I sit on Ruby’s nightstand.

“Why, where’s Cesar,” she asks.

“Nothing he is talking to his brother, who by the way is in town, and said he’ll meet us at school”. 

I look up to see Monse trying to process what I just said. I can tell she didn’t know about Oscar being back by the way her eyes widen.

“Okay one when did Oscar get out, and two what do they need to talk about on the first day of school,” she huffs at us.

“Six weeks ago and while you were gone Cesar asked Oscar to put us off limits. Oscar agreed but only if he got to meet his friends. We did our time and now it’s time for you. Cesar is talking to him about when this going to happen.” Ruby rambles then looks at me silently asking if he missed anything.

Just to tease I say “He’s probably preparing Oscar on how to talk to the incredible Monse.”

“Piss off,” she laughs becoming less tense.

We start our walk to school getting stopped by Jasmine before running the rest of the way. Today is the day that starts the rest of our life.

\---

**After Orientation**

We leave school with Cesar walking to his house.

“Okay look Monse we support your badger spirit, but please don’t push my brother and piss him off,” Cesar tries to say as delicately as possible.

“Excuse me I do not badger. Guys tell him I don’t badger. Take it back,” she demands.

“Okay sorry you don’t badger,”he says smiling.

“Hey don’t just say it to say it mean it.”

They go back and forth for most of the ride occasionally including us for our opinions, but it’s mostly between the two of them. It’s like Monse never left. Except something seems to have changed between them. To be honest it wouldn’t be a stretch to say they like each other,but on the other side it could be-

“I’m surprised you guys became so chill around Oscar,” Monse comments interrupting my thoughts.

“Oh no we are still deathly afraid of him, but we know he is less likely to kill us now so that’s something,” Ruby answers back.

We get to the house and it’s littered with gang members. Cesar nods at Oscar who sits up, and starts walking inside the house, silent demand to follow. Of course we do none of us brave enough to defy him.

“I heard you are the tough one of the group,” Oscar says with his back towards us, but you can almost hear the smile in his voice.

“Kind of have to be living in this neighborhood.” She’s just on the side of neutral not quite rude but not quite nice.

He turns around and says,”Somethings different.”

“Yeah I got boobs,” she crosses her arms and squints up at him.

“Nah you got your braces off,” his flat frown breaks and he starts laughing.

The conversation bounces back and forth between them. Monse will bite with her wit, and Oscar will answer with his dry humor. From the moment they started talking I could tell that Oscar approved. This is proven when he looks at Cesar and gives him a nod. He moves away from us and pulls a beer from the fridge.

“Alright that’s out of the way how was first day,”he says in an almost normal older brother kind of way.

We end up staying another hour before we call it a night. We all start to grab our things, and start to walk out the door.

“Woah where are you all going,”Oscar asks sternly.

We all look at each other before I answer,”Home?”

He scoffs and says,”At this time at night, you want to get shot or jumped? No I’ll drive you guys.”

Again we look at each other, and then shrug he is right that it’s somewhat dangerous to be out walking late. Obviously he drives, Cesar gets shotgun, and the rest of us get the back. He drops off Monse, and then Ruby leaving me for last. At first there’s just awkward silence, but I never did good in silence so of course I ruin it.

“So are you going to be driving Cesar to school from now on,” I ask trying to pick something harmless to talk about.

“No I just wanted to mark him as apart of the gang and the car is pretty recognizable. Why you jealous,” he says while laughing.

“I mean anyone would want this car, but I was just curious if he would be walking with us,” I answer back.

“Why don’t we give you guys a ride,” Caesar jokes.

Oscar gets a pensive look and says,”Sure why not it’ll be safer than walking around.”

I look up almost sure he is joking, but he looked one hundred percent serious. Me and Cesar look up at each other trying to figure out if he is bullshitting us.

“Are you joking with me because i’m not always great at being able to tell when your serious or not.”

He laughs and I wait for the punchline.

“I’m not shitting you expect me tomorrow, here’s your stop,”he says and unlocks the car for me to get out.

I gap at him, but snap out of it quickly scrambling out of the car. As soon as I close my door he takes off leaving me trying to piece together what happened.

“What the shit.”

  
  


\---

**Oscar POV**

I drive away from Jamal’s house full on cackling. 

“Were you being serious.”

I look to my brother who is still looking at me in disbelief.

“Yeah you asked to put your friends off limits this is me doing that.’

“I just didn’t want the gang to fuck with them,”he says in shock.

“Well they’re your friends so it’s my duty as your older brother to make sure you guys are safe.”This makes him quiet for a bit.

Very softly he says,”Thanks.”

“Anything for you.”


	2. Lockdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of the beginning of the end. Or Jamal can't keep a secret but he actually does for once except now everyone is pissed at each other.

**Jamal POV**

I’m nervously waiting at the door. What if he just wanted to fuck with more although seeing as he drove us home last night it doesn’t seem like something he’d do. He didn’t tell me when to be ready just not to keep him waiting so I’ve been up since 5 and ready at 6. I’m startled from my thoughts when a bing comes from my phone. It’s Cesar telling me that they’re here. I rush to get my backpack quickly leaving the house. They’re actually here. 

“You gonna keep staring or are you getting in,” Oscar asks but there’s no heat behind it he’s even smiling a bit.

Just like that everyday he’ll come by each of our houses to take us to school. We don’t have to worry about the Prophets or outrunning Jasmine. For a girl who needs an inhaler she is surprisingly fast. Then out of the blue a member is added. It’s squished but the new girl Olivia is riding with us now. Everything goes smoothly and then all of a sudden our first challenge puts a wrench in our well oiled friendship machine, the dance. At first no one is going then everyone goes, except me they forgot of course. It’s their loss because Abuelita is now my inside woman on wonder world. Halloween went well all things considering, I thought. But it was the beginning to our end.

“I kissed Olivia.”

Why would he tell me this. I thought he and Monse had a thing going on, and Ruby is 100% into Olivia. How do I eloquently tell him how fucked he is.

“What, YOU KISSED OLIVIA.”perfect.

I’m fucked I can’t keep a secret and now I’m going to have to. I’m giving Cesar six hours to get his shit together. Now I have to go to Ruby’s house, and humor him about his fake olivia app.

“This is a business meeting and I’m starting to feel that you don’t have the mettle to be COO,” Ruby yells like a fucking psychopath.

“I’m starting to feel like you should be in a alleyway hosting a tea party for cats.”

“What”

“You’re being crazy! And there is no app and since there is no app I’m out,” I tell him trying to leave before I blurt out Cesar’s secret.

Eventually Ruby breaks about how lost he is on what to do about Olivia. Of course he is trying to ask my advice and I can’t just say ‘ oh she might be into cesar cause they KISSED’. I quickly shoot out of my seat thinking of a plan to diverge his attention

“Jasmine! Come,” I command. 

She spouts some shit about bitches and the D. Perfect. 

“Oh interesting, Ruby is having a similar problem sans the D,” I say trying to coax her to come over and distract Ruby for me, “He’s making everything about a girl. I’ll leave you two to discuss”.

Finally, I’m about to leave when I open the door and see Oscar. My immediate instinct is to gasp and slam the door on his face. What the fuck is he doing here. And I just slammed the door in his face like a dumbass. I don’t feel like dying today so I open the door again.

“Someone shot one of the homies. Have you seen Cesar? He ain’t answering his phone,” he asks worriedly.

Of course he isn’t answering because i broke it. 

“His phone ain’t working. Not that anyone broke it or anything. It just died… of natural causes” I say in a super convincing way. Luckily I can tell he isn’t paying much attention to what I’m saying.

“If you see him, tell him I’m looking for him”.

“Yes sir,” I whisper.

I close the door waiting before opening to leave again. As soon as I open the door  Oscar is rushing in shutting it close for the third time in five minutes. I just notice the sound of sirens and helicopters outside.

A man’s vioce calls out, “This is L.A.P.D. The block is on blockdown. For your safety, remain inside until further advised”.

**Oscar POV**

“I said,I can’t believe we’re stuck in the house with OSCAR,”Jamal yells the little shit.

I give him a stare just to scare him a bit. Ruby’s phone rings, it’s his mom worrying about him. I sit down trying to get comfortable.

“Can I get you anything?Water?Coffee?Tea?” Jamal asks but it’s hard to think with him so close.

“Personal Space,” I spit out.

For some reason he takes that as an invitation to sit on the arm of the couch which seems even closer. His ass is right next to my face making me quickly duck away.

“Yo why you so close to me?There’s like five other seats,” I yell trying to scooch over but not get too close to the random girl on the couch.

He quickly blesses himself by signing a cross and says, “I wanted to ask you something...if that’s okay. But if it’s not okay, I don’t need to ask, even though I’m dying to know. But I don’t need to die. Not that you’d kill me, but you could.” God can this kid bable

“If I say yes, will you shut up?”

He nods feverently,“Do you know who Lil’ Ricky is?”

“Which Lil’ Ricky? You talking about Baby Ricky’s daddy or Tiny Ricky’s son,”I question.

He checks his phone and says, “Ricardo Galindo”.

“Ah Lil’ Ricky,” I say laughing not many people know about him. “What you want with Lil’ Ricky? He’s the original veterano”.

“The OV,” he chants like a dork.

“It doesn’t work that way,” I say trying to mess with him.

“My bad,” he says quietly avoiding eye contact. “Is there anything you could tell me,” he questions leaning closer to me.

I think for a second before asking, “Do I scare you?”

He responds quickly with a simple ‘yeah’.

I lean in a bit and tell him, “Well, he scares me”.

I can tell he’s freaking out internally. All of a sudden a rank sandwich is being handed to Jamal. And like an idiot he’s eating. Then the smell intensifies.

“Is that the sandwich”.

I’m really hoping it is. Suddenly the girl is talking.

“No, it’s me. I got the egg booty coughs”.

“Oh, I swear to God, if you don’t go away,” I yell. 

She quickly says okay and runs away. I almost feel bad that she goes into Ruby’s room. Obviously that’s when I get a phone call. I can’t answer this in front of the others.

“Where can I take this”.

“There’s no one in the bathroom,” he tells me.

I finish working something out with a homie when I hear Jamal's voice right outside the door. I really shouldn’t initiate anything right now. He’s young and innocent. Against my better thoughts I open the door and pull him inside.

“Oh my god please don’t kill me I’m sorry,”he cries out.

“Shit, Fuck no I’m gonna do nothing. Just wanted to ask you something… if that’s okay with you,” I echo back his words from earlier.

“Of course, anything”.

“Are you like actually scared of me hurting you”.

“Well I know you wouldn’t really hurt me, but I think your rep precedes you,” he tells me quietly. “Look Oscar I know we all act scared, but we all know how nice you actually are. I mean you drive us to school and you’re only here because your worried about Cesar.”

“Wrong.”

“What,” he says confusedly.

“I’m not only here because I’m worried about Cesar. I’m worried about Ruby, Monse, Olivia, and you Jamal”.

Normally this isn’t something I’d tell anyone but for some reason Jamal intrigues me.

He’s not the brains like Ruby, the brave on like Monse, ‘objectively’ good-looking one like Olivia, loyal like Cesar, but he’s special in his own way.

“Oscar,” Jamal asks in a small voice.

I hadn’t noticed how close I was getting to him. We are both moving closer to each other when the lights go out. Jamal jumps hitting his back against the door

“What the fuck,” I growl out.

We bust through the door to see everyone in the living room glaring at the random girl, who’s name I should learn.

“I’m sorry guys it was getting hot in here and not in a good way”.

“Whatever Jasmine why don’t we just play a game,”Jamal asks.

“What kind of games you want to play?You guys feeling words, pictures, cards?” Ruby questions.

“How about a game that reveals your innermost feelings and secrets,” Olivia asks innocently. The little she-devil.

“Or...kerplunk,”Jamal begs.

“How bout smash, marry, kill.”the little she-devil suggests.

Everyone agrees and I decide just to sit back on the couch drinking a beer.

I get up to get another one when Jamal asks, “Uh.. You want to play?”

I laugh, “Okay. I’d kill all of you,”.

Honestly I wouldn’t but this is my cop out. There’d be to many questions if I told them my real answer. After I walk away I hear them pick up their game again. All of a sudden my brother runs through the door. Then chaos ensues. They’re yelling at each other about something petty. It’s kind of funny until they get louder.

“Y’all messed up!” I yell but calm myself down. “We got business”.

“What about the lockdown?”

I turn to Monse and say, “It’s done”.

When we leave I look up at my brother.

“What happened little spooky”.

“Me and Monse were secretly dating but we got into a fight about something petty. On Halloween I was not at my best, and she kissed me. For some reason I kissed her back, but I regret it so much”.

“Don’t worry it’ll work itself little spooky”.


	3. Game on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's game on for Jamal who has to keep up his lie about football, and what ends up happening in the locker room.

**Jamal Pov**

It’s the morning after the metaphorical bomb went off. I waited outside to see if Oscar and Cesar will show up. Surprisingly the iconic red car pulls up earlier than usual too. Even more surprising only Oscar is in the car. I walk up and knock on the window

“Hey did you hear if anyone else is carpooling today and where is Cesar,”I question.

“Cesar is trying to talk to Monse before school, Monse said everyone is dead to her, Ruby is acting pissy, and Olivia didn’t want to confront anyone.” he answers clearly done with everyone’s shit, “You still want a ride?”

I think it over, “I don’t want to bother you since it’s just me today”.

“Fool just get in the car it’ll be refreshing not to be with someone who is having a bitch fit.”, he leans over and pops open the front passenger seat for me. “How’s it going on your end everyone still mad at you”.

I jump in and start ranting, “Yeah can’t really win with them. If I spilled my guts people are mad at me, but if I keep my mouth shut people still get mad. Monse is mad at me i think she actually likes Cesar, Ruby thinks I betrayed him, Cesar no offense was an ass to make me keep his secret, and dear Olivia is clueless about all of it. Sorry you probably don’t want to hear this petty crap”.

“Don’t worry about it and sorry that your friends are putting you in the middle of their bitch fit”.

I laugh a his use of the word ‘bitch fit’.

“What are you laughing at fool,” he grins maniacally.

“Sorry it’s not everyday you hear a tough gang member use a term like bitch fit”.

We’re both laughing our asses of at that point.

“And really eventually they’ll pull their heads out their asses and get their shit together”.

“Promises promises,” I tease. “But they’re not my only problem right now”.

“What trouble did you get yourself into this time,” he sighs.

“Where to start well I lied to my parents and now they think I’m going to play in the game tonight, but we all know I am in no way on the team”.

“Except your folks,” he happily reminds me.

“Right so now I got to figure out what I’m going to do”.

“Why not just tell them”.

“Ha no way in hell”.

“Well then I’ll see you tonights game i guess,” he grins evilly, “Now get out we have arrived”.

“Alright alright and don’t you dare come tonight you’ll probably scare someone anyways”.

He shakes his head at me laughing as he drives away. I look up and see Ruby. Perfect just the person I needed. I quickly jog up to him.

“Dude, we need to talk,” I gasp out.

“I have nothing to say, Judas”. Ouch.

“Technically, Monse sold you out, so she’d be Judas. I’m just the keeper of secrets, like the vatican”.

“No wonder I feel violated,”he spats out.

He’s really not giving me much to work with.

“Look, I need you. I may have inadvertently signed my own death warrant”.

“Pray tell”. 

I can tell I’ve peaked his interest. Now all I gotta do is get him on my side. Easier said than done

\---

**Skip to game**

“No, God. No, God, if you’re listening,” I whimper.

“Time for the Turner Classic. Let’s go.” Coach bellows but I can see the regret in his eyes.

Shit.Shit.Shit.SHIT.SHIIIIT. Oh god what am I going to do. I get shoved to a spot on the field. The whistle blows and suddenly the ball is in the air. Then it’s in my hands. Well shit. I take off running. All of a sudden all I can hear is screaming, maybe even my mom squealing. I did it.

“YES, YEAH,” I cheer loudly.

Of course I break out into a celebratory dance. The whole gets into it too. I pretend to push one of the guys and they all fall like dominos, and just to add to the dramatics I pretend to fall over too starfishing out on the ground. Eventually we have to get off the field. The games over and I get to experience the locker room showers. 

“Way to play,”one of the player says high fiving me.

“Thanks man. Thank you”.

“Hey”.

“Alright brother”.

Just when I think it was going good they start to run away.Odd.

“Where you all going?”

\---

**Oscar POV**

Despite Jamal’s warning I came to the game anyways. To my surprise I saw the couch put him in the game. And fuck he actually scored the little shit. After the game I wait a bit till most of the players leave and sneak inside to congratulate him on his win. I didn’t expect there to be people still around, but it was easy scaring them off. For a second I become a little distracted by Jamal in only a towel but quickly get my head from out my ass.

“Nice game, homie. You made the Ridge’ proud. You need anything, I got you.”

He whips around looking at me incredulously.

“See I told you if you came that you’d scare somebody,” he snarks.

“Just because you think you’re  hot shit doesn’t mean I couldn’t still push you around,” I say jokingly shoving him a bit.

Except I forgot how clumsy he was. He yelps falling backwards on the bench. I try to catch him but he is not some dainty flower. I end up falling on top of him, caging him against the bench. We both start laughing, but it dies down when we realize how close together we are.

“Hey”.

“Hey,” I echo back.

I lean forward and unlike the lockdown there is nothing interrupting me. At first it was a little sloppy and i could tell he wasn’t very experienced, but he slows down mirroring what I’m doing. I have one hand cradling his head and the other is exploring his chest. I ground down expiremently and get rewarded with a sweet little moan. I stop kissing him and move down to his neck, his chest, until I get blocked by his towel that’s just barely hanging on.

“Have you done this before,” I ask.

“I would say yes to sound cool, but truthfully this is my first time doing anything with a guy,”he answers shakily. “And i’m not scared but I guess anyone would be at least a little nervous”.

“Mmm don’t worry I’ll take it slow. You good if I remove the towel”.

He gives me a nod, small but confident. I make quick work of his towel pressing light kisses on his hip. Unlike his neck I knew no one would see if I sucked a few hickies on his hip. I give one last nip before looking back up at him.

“I wouldn't want your first time going all the way in the locker room would you be okay with a blow job and i’m gonna need a verbal response this time”.

“God yes that’s okay, more than,” he enthusiastically replies.

I smirk up at him before ducking down. I give a small kiss to the head before taking it in my mouth applying a small amount of pressure running my tongue on the underside. I hold the rest of his dick in one of my hands lightly jacking him off. In return he lets out small little “aah’s”. Knowing he probably won't last long I decide to take more of him in bobbing my head a bit. He responds by arcing his hips slightly, and I to take the rest of him. Now he’s moaning louder, and I can tell he’s getting closer.

“Oscar,Oscar, ah Oscar!” he shouts finishing in my mouth.

I take him to the root swallowing. I pull off with a pop whipping my mouth with my sleeve. Looking over at Jamal I can see the blissed out look he has on his face. I crawl up pressing a chaste kiss to his lips.

“I meant what I said earlier you need anything and I got you,” I sit up facing him.

He gets a contemplative look and says, “Lil’ Ricky”.

Stuned and confused I ask, “What?”

“Lil’ Ricky,” he says again.

Suddenly it clicks and I remember the conversation we had back at the lockdown.

“What about him?”

“Where can I find him,” he questions.

“What do you want with Lil’ Ricky?”

“You know, converse. Chat. Chew the fat...please,” he pleads.

Deciding to honor my promise I tell him his address. He whispers it back memorizing it. 

“Tell him I said ‘What’s up’,” I request while standing up.

“You leaving,” he asks in a small voice looking down anxiously.

“Yeah I better get going, and you gotta go tell your folks the truth I mean it. Hey you got your phone on you.” 

“Uh yeah”.

“Get it out and give it,”He gets up fumbling for is phone before finally fishing it out from his locker.

“Call if it’s an emergency, text if you just wanna talk,” as I talk I type my phone number into his putting my contact as ‘Spooky’.

As I walk away Jamal calls out and says, “I’ll see you around Spooky”.

“See ya fool”.


	4. Quincecabra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 90% joscar because I can and 10% plot, or episode 7 when they find out that Olivia's quince is soon

**Indent / italics will be text messages.**

_ \--- _

**Jamal POV**

“Mmm Oscar I gotta get going soon if you don’t want Cesar to catch me leaving at the same time as him,” I remind him.

“Five more minute,” he whines petulantly.

“You said that five minutes ago, five minutes before that, and five minutes before that I gotta get going

He hums and I just know he isn’t paying attention, asshole. I try to stand up to leave, but he pulls me back down crowding me against his bed. He starts kissing down my neck almost distracting me from escaping, almost.

“Hey stop trying to distract me I really gotta get going. I’ll text you later maybe even a  _ gasp _ non-emergency call,” I chastise.

He rolls off groaning unhappily.

“Fine leave me then,” he is actually full on pouting now.

“Wow pouting how mature of a leader of a gang, now don’t be a baby we both decided to keep us a secret”.

He sighs but relents finally letting me put on my shirt and smooth out any wrinkles.

“Bye we can talk later”.

I’m about to leave through his window when he grabs the back of my shirt.

“You seem to be forgetting something,” he grumbles.

What could have I possibly forgotten. I have my phone, walley, and I’m even leaving out the damn window. He pulls me further back and I’m forced to lean against him to avoid falling. Unexpectedly he leans down giving me a quick kiss. What fucking sap.

“Really that’s what I forgot you’re a sap you know that,” I mock complain.

“Mmhm now you can go, bye fool,” he replies smugly.

“See ya Spooky”. 

\---

_ Spooky: you better tell me all the gossip  _

_ Fool: yeah yeah chill also really i've only been gone five min _

_ Spooky: sush have a good time stay safe _

_ Fool: of course _

\---

_ Spooky: anything interesting happening _

_ Fool: well let’s see abuelita gave me a hint for rollerworld and ruby is planning a quince for olivia  _

_ Spooky: damn seems like an interesting night are you coming over tonight _

_ Fool: i can tonight but got to leave early for this mandatory meeting for the quince tomorrow _

_ Spooky: as long as i get to see you tonight _

_ Fool: coming over now _

_ \--- _

**Oscar POV**

It’s thanksgiving day and I get to spend it both with the gang who is basically family and Jamal. Unfortunately he has to leave for a friendsgiving. Right now I’m just tryin to enjoy him while he’s here.

“Mmm Oscar I gotta get going soon if you don’t want Cesar to catch me leaving at the same time as him,” he says pulling away slightly.

I very manly, I like to say, in a way that is nothing like whining request five more minutes. Maybe for the third time. But it’s nice. Not just him on my lap, but being able to be relaxed. Of course this moment can’t last forever but I can try to make it by keeping him here. This time when he tries to get up again he actually succeeds in standing but i’m having none of it. I grab him by his waist pulling him back onto the bed trapping him underneath me. Trying to distract him from escaping I start peppering barely there kisses. First on the corner of his mouth, then a couple on his jaw, and then i start at his neck slowly making my way down. He, of course, is not having it getting up for the third final time. With okay maybe a small bit of pouting let him go… well almost he nearly forgot something on his rush out. I tug on the back of shirt wrapping an arm around him so he doesn’t fall and give him a goodbye kiss.

“Mmhm now you can go, bye fool,” I tell him in a smug tone.

“See ya Spooky,” he replies fondly before leaving through my window.

Sighing I close the window and lock it. Even if it’s considered a clingy move I pick up my phone and text Jamal. Despite knowing he’ll be fine and that i can't chuffer him everywhere I still worry. After a few minutes of brooding (read:moping) I decide on trying to distract myself by going to the kitchen for a snack.

“Hey Oscar I’m just about to leave see ya later k”.

I turn around and see my brother in his nicest casual shirt and jeans. I snicker a bit knowing if he knew how to tie a tie he’d have worn one.

“What are you laughing at,” he exclaims defensively.

“Mmm just your lack of tie,” i tell him snarkily.

“Well it’s your fault never teaching me instead just doing it for me,” he says dramatically even pouting a bit to add to the effect.

“Whatever see ya later little spooky”.

He huffs rolling his eyes, little smartass more like it, but gives me a hug before turning around and leaving. Unlike Jamal he goes through the front door.

\---

I hear a knocking at my window. I push the blinds aside and peer through to Jamal grinning like a fool. I pull down on the string making the blinds woosh as they get pulled up. Then I unlock my window pushin it up careful not to make it creak. I hold out my hand gesturing to him to take it so I could haul him up. As soon as I pull him inside I pin him to the wall.

“Hey”.

“Hey,” he echos.

He brings his hands to my head pulling me in for a kiss.

“Mmm missed you,” I mumble in between kisses.

“Sap,” he teases pulling away to shut the window.

Rolling my eyes I ignore him, “How was dinner”.

“Well you know about the quince Ruby is planning for Olivia, and oh right roller world. You know how I thought it was a literally dead end. Oh and me AND abuelita thought he was disemboweled through his throat by the prophets how crazy, great minds right. Anyways she say the pictures I took and said that whoever paid for the flowers knew ricky and to go to the address to see what they know,” he rambles.

God can he ramble I thought he was gonna pass out with how long he talked only stopping for short quick breaths.

“Breathe dang sounds interesting you gonna follow this lead,” I ask already knowing the answer.

“Uh duh,” he exclaims looking at me incredulously.

I huff and school my expression into a serious one, “Look you know I’m all about you wanting to find Rollerworld but don’t be stupid stay safe. If this person is giving you trouble tell me alright”.

“One of course I’d tell you and two thank you for believing me and not thinking this is some pipe dream that i’m chasing.  

I smile fondly at him, “Always , you maybe a fool but your my fool”.

“Whatever spooky,” he teases back tension leaving his body as we start bantering back and forth.

\---

**Next Morning Jamal POv**

_ Fool: ruby is going wayyy to hard for this quince probably trying to compensate for his crush we even have to learn choreo but on the plus side I get to go to mr.greenthumb the guy from the address because abuelita put me on flower duty _

_ Spooky: ah that lovesick idiot good luck and call me if you think the guy is even remotely sketchy k _

_ Fool: i will talk to u later im walking over there _

_ Spooky: as if start walking i'll come pick u up _

_ \--- _

I put down my phone trying not to smile at how protective Oscar is.

“Imma get going to the flower shop ill regroup later”.

“You better be back for rehearsal Jamal those are mandatory,” Mr.Tyrant scolds. 

Little lunatic, I get up, open my google maps, and start walking in the direction it tells me too. I hear the familiar sound of a car engine and look back to see the Oscar’s iconic red car.

“Get in fool,” he yells smugly.

He pops open the door and I make my way in.

“Thanks I know your busy you didn’t have to drive me”.

“And let you die of heat stroke or get jumped by a prophet nah it’s just safer with me driving you,” he argues.

Knowing this is an argument I never win I let it go. And that’s how the rest of the ride is, us bantering good naturally.

He pulls up to the front and says, “Call me I’m serious and when your down text me I’ll pick you up for your dance lessons,” he teases.

“Okay I will see you later spooky”.

“See ya fool”.

I walk up to what seems like an abandoned flower shop. It is seriously giving me some creepy vibes. I turn around gasp seeing a person who seemingly just appeared. Nervous I start rambling remembering the other reason I’m here. He keeps inching closer as I scooch back. I start negotiating prices and make an off-hand comment about hipsters when he starts laughing maniacally. Then he starts talking to a freaking gone, this guys is off his rocker. I end up agreeing to work in exchange for the flowers, and I feel like I’m signing my life away. I get out my phone deciding to text Oscar.

\---

_ Fool: im ready to go also apparently fifty bucks wasn’t enough and i said id work in exchange for them sometime and the guy isnt… bad just has no idea how social interaction works and a tad bit creepy BUT i found out he was ricky’s cousin  _

_ Spooky: mmm as long as he doesnt have any harmful intent i guess thats fine _

_ Fool: yeah so ready when u are  _

_ Spooky: k on my way _

\---

I wait for Oscar out front keeping an eye on Chivo making sure he’s not going to sneak up on me. As I see Oscar pull up I stand up never more ready to leave somewhere. Like always he pops the door open for me.

“Hey how you doing spooks,” I joke.

He laughs and banters back, “Do I know you fool i’m supposed to picking someone up”.

Despite his teasing he stills pops open the door for me like always.

“Haha but really we gotta get going soon or quincecabra will have my head”.

“Come on we can spare a little time, no”.

“Nuh uh not today, I’m serious”.

“Sure sure,” he teases sneaking a hand towards me pulling me in for a heated kiss.

Maybe we have a little time to spare.

\---

Oh fuck.

“Oh fuck don’t even completely stop Ruby is actually gonna kill me,” I panic, very loudly panic.

I open the car door trying to rush over to rehearsal except I get yanked back causing me to slam the door shut.

“What the hell Oscar I gotta get going,” I shout hysterically.

“Chill he can’t do nothing gimme a goodbye kiss before you leave, a real one,” he smirks.

Fucking asshole he wants real fucking kiss he’ll get one. I grab a handful of his shirt and yank him forward giving his lips a quick nip, relashing in the hiss he lets out, before soothing them with a kiss. As the kiss becomes more feverish I crawl forward onto his lap grinding down smirking slightly at the the moan he lets out. I start leading kisses down his neck becoming more and more aggressive. Deciding to give him hell I suck a hickey high enough that he won’t be able to cover it and I know that it will be there for at least a week. He reaches down and I can tell he’s trying to start something we won’t be able to finish. Deciding to get back at him I pop his door open and step out.

“Now that you’ve had your goodbye kiss it’s time for me to go,” I tell him haughtily slamming the door on his shocked face. I dash towards Ruby’s house running towards my grave. As I get to his front door I prep myself for the beat down that i'm about to get. With a deep breathe to calm myself down I open the door.

“Sorry I’m late,” I apologize trying to cool down the heat of the tongue lashing I know Ruby prepared from the moment I didn’t get here on time.

“SILENCIO, no one wants to hear your excuses. Look at Cesar. Or don’t. The point is, he takes time in life and death situations to be prompt and you don’t,” he yells no screams at me.

Fucking ass, take time out of my day for him and because I’m a little late it means that I’ve somehow majorly fucked up.

\---

_ Fool: god fuck ruby that self righteous ass _

_ Spooky: sorry was this my fault i didn’t think he would get so mad even cesar told me about it _

_ Fool: not your fault he has a stick up his ass if this is what he’s gonna act like then i’ll do my part for olivia but there is no way that im going to rehearsal tomorrow _

_ Spooky: well on a more pressing topic are you planning on finishing what you started in the car earlier _

_ Fool: i dunno you were the main reason why I was late and I only gave you a goodbye kiss that you were so adamant about _

_ Spooky: come on don’t be like that _

_ Fool: … _

_ Fool: _

_ Spooky: boo? _

_ \--- _

Next day I decided to get my shit together. I skip on rehearsal to go work for the flowers and ghost Oscar not punishing him but just being a bit of a tease. I finally think I’m getting somewhere when mr.creeper makes me buy dinner in exchange for food. I thought I was so close to a real clue but he was really bullshiting me. In a fit of rage I throw Julio unintentionally making Chivo pass out from what I think was a heart attack. Feeling guilty I call an ambulance. To top off my bad mood Monse calls me.

“Hey,” I answer softly still a little shook up.

“Jamal, shit just got real,”she tells me urgently. “Latrelle rolled up on Cesar. We have to get him out of town. It’s the only way to keep him safe. And we need money, a lot of money to do it. Do you really think RollerWorld is real? ”

Despite the unfortunate situation I answer confidently, “I know it is”.


	5. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This finishes off season one. Will definitely continue this into season two.

**Oscar POV**

I wake up wrapped around a warm body, specifically my fool. After last night he was still a little shook up, and sought me out. It’s not often that he agrees to sleep over, so I decide to make the most of it. I start by pressing feather-like kisses on the back of his neck. He stirs a bit, but stays asleep. I use my free hand to fondle at his morning wood, and rut against him. Still asleep. Giving up on waking him up pleasantly I bite at his neck and suck hard trying to leave a mark. Suddenly I hear a low moan, and see Jamal’s eyes flutter open.

“Mmf asshole that hurts,” he complains, “And it’s gonna leave a mark”.

“Really wanna be running your mouth right now, and the mark is payback for the one you left me,” I snark.

He flips us from being side by side to him on top straddling my hips. He grounds down, bites at my earing, and starts mouthing at my neck.

“Why should there be a payback, you look good with my marks,” he murmurs lowly in between kisses.

I change our position flipping him underneath me, so that I’m barricading against the rest of the world. 

“Just what I was thinking,” I croon and start mouthing at his neck again.

I move down to teeth at his boxes, and rest my hands on his hips rubbing them in small circles.

“Do you want to continue,” I ask looking up at him for permission.

“Yes please Oscar let's finish what we started in the car,” he begs.

Not one to be told twice I help him slip his boxers off, and sit up to grab the lube from my drawer. I grab one of his legs and trail kisses up his thigh down to his hole. I broadly lap at his hole and begin fucking my tongue in and out.

“Fuck Oscar just like that,” he chants while resting his hand on my head keeping me in place while he grinds against my mouth.

I pop open the lube and squirt some on my fingers. I add in a finger fucking it in time with my tongue searching for his prostate. When he gasps arching up slightly I know I found it. I add in another finger and move to suck at his balls.

“More please,” he moans desperately.

Wanting more as well I add in a third finger fucking them in and out.

“I’m - ahh- ready please I need you,” he sobs out.

“I got you,” I whisper, “How do you want it baby”.

“I wanna see you while you pound away at my hole,” he gasps out hotly.

“How could I say no to such pretty words,” I growl out.

I grab his legs wrapping them around my waist for stability. I grab my dick guiding the head to his hole. I’m welcomed by his tight heat fluttering around me. He racks his hands down my back leaving behind angry lines bringing a hiss out of me, and squeezes his legs trying to push me in deeper silently begging me to move. I pull out and thrust in shallowly setting a steady pace. I pick up the speed fucking into him earnestly. 

“Ah Oscar mmf just like that,” he moans out and I can tell he’s close.

With a shout he cums, but I don’t stop. I fuck him through it, and the feeling of him spasming on my dick has me cuming inside of him. I stop trusting and grind finishing off my orgasm while he milks me for every drop. I pull out spooning him from behind, and relish in the afterglow. Of course we can’t have nice things because while I’m enjoying having my fool close by we hear a knock at my door. 

“Spooky I need to talk to you can I come in,” my brother’s worried voice asks through the door.

“Shit,” Jamal whispers in a panic.

“Gimme a second little spooky,” I belt out trying to seem composed, “Hide under the bed quick and take your clothes with you,” I whisper yell.

Jamal scurries around picking up his things cum still leaking down his thigh. Well fuck the afterglow I guess. While he rolls under bed I put on a pair of shorts and pull up a blanket to cover the wet spot.

“What did you need,” I ask opening my door.

“I know it’s early but I have an important test today I really need to go to school,” he rambles trying to convince me to let him go to school.

Little shit this is what I got up for. 

“No, stay home, it’s not up for discussion,” I scowl.

“Fine I’ll just go stir crazy in my room,” he huffs stomping off like a fucking child.

I slam my door shut locking it to prevent someone bursting in.

“You can come out now,” I call out.

“Thank god I was worried, but then remembered that Cesar has zero observational skills,” he huffs out trying to lighten the mood.

“Cesar is a little shit,” I grumble.

“True I gotta start getting ready for school, but if you aren’t too grumpy you can join me in the shower,” he murmurs hotly, sitting himself on my lap, cum still leaking out of his hole. 

Wanting to make the most of our time I pick him up bridal style rushing to the bathroom in a fit of giggles.

\---

_ Fool: I'm usually not a nark but i just say cesar walk into school _

_ Spooky: that little shit! Thanks for telling me i'm on my way _

_ Fool: np we are all worried about him and i know if you think it's safer to stay at home then thats where he should be _

_ Spooky: i gotta scold cesar ill text u later  _

_ Fool: okay later spooky _

_ Spooky: later fool _

_ \--- _

_ BigSpooky: im here to fucking pick your dumbass up  _

__ **_Read_ **

\---

**Oscar POV**

As I’m driving I’m thinking about how I’m going to rip my punk ass brother a new one. If it wasn’t for Jamal it would have taken me longer to notice that he was missing. I pull up to where I pick him up if he needs to sneak out of school and send him a text. When he walks up to the car I can tell he knows he fucked up.

“You don’t need to say it-”

“I’m gonna say it,” I interrupt him fuming in rage, “What the hell is wrong with you? You can’t be out here in the open.”

“I’m sorry, but I had a math test. This teacher will fail my ass-”

All this over a fucking test the nerves this kid has.

“GODDAMN MATH TEST,” I yell furious at his stupidity.

I take a deep breath in trying to reel in the side of me that wants to smack him upside the head. More calmly I continue.

“I told you to stay at the crib. Use your head before someone puts a bullet in it.” I growl the last part out pushing his head with a finger.

“I’m sorry alright,” he yells guiltily.

“It sucks being stuck,” I level with him, “Just don’t be so stupid”.

He nods mournfully and I can tell he’s learned his lesson.

“So what should we do about the situation?” I ask in a serious voice messing with him.

He looks over at me with an unsure expression not knowing how to respond.

“I say we have some fun, Lil Spooky,” I chuckle a little while lighting the joint that I kept behind my ear.

\---

“Where we going,” he asks curiously.

“You’ll see,” I answer wanting it to be a surprise, happy to spend much needed quality time together.

“Then can you tell me who made an appearance in your bed either this morning or last night,” he slyly asks.

I choke a bit not expecting that, but quickly cool my expression.

“Just somebody I took home last night why you asking you’re never this curious about who I bed,” I deflect not wanting to have to make a lie. Technically Jamal was somebody I took home, just more regularly than hook up but more than a booty call.

“I dunno just wondering if anyone's managed to tie you done yet. We don’t really talk about relationship stuff,” he shrugs the playful attitude wavering.

“Well no one's tied me up yet, but I’m always down to try something once,” I joke wiggling my eyebrows cartoonishly.

“Ack gross I dunno want to know that much about your sex life,” he groans petulantly.

If only he knew it was Jamal that I was talking about.

“But seriously, I’m sorry we don’t talk much anymore I guess we’ve gotten a bit busy,” I tell him in a sincere tone.

“It’s okay I know under that tough guy act you care,” he banters attempting to lighten the mood.

The rest of the ride we continue catching up, making up for lost time.

\---

**Jamal POV**

“What time should I meet you at the nursery,” Monse asks in a brooding tone.

“Ummm, Four hours from.. NEVER,” I shout, aghast.

She scoffs surprised by my tone.

“Your anxiety on top of my anxiety is a heart attack waiting to happen,” I explain.

“I’m not anxious,” she says defensively.

“Says the Great Irritator,”I spit back.

“I’m gonna go now,” is her terse reply.

“Do that and please keep yourself busy. I’ll let you know what I find as soon as I find it”. I try to soothe her worries knowing how she secretly feels about Cesar.

Hanging up I look crossly back at Chivo wishing he’d tell me what this key led to.

\---

**Cesar POV**

“Eleven mile,” I wonder aloud, “Might as well be eleven million. I can’t believe I never come to the beach”.

“I was out here three months ago. The night I got out of Corcoran,” my brother shares almost wistfully, “After four years in a six by eight, I needed to see something big. Open.”

He takes a bite of his burger done sharing. Unsure of what to say I do the same. Except when I bite in I taste something nasty, and I know they got my order wrong. Mifed I pull out the offending onion.

“Still don’t like onions,” Oscar laughs lightly taking it from me not one to waste food.

I shake my head surprised he remembered.

“Ever tried a shallot,” he questions like it’s something I should know.

“What’s a shallot,” I ask not used to him knowing something i don’t.

“And you’re supposed to be the smart one,” he teases chuckling, “A shallot, my genius brother, is a type of onion. A botanical variety of the species Allium cepa”.

“Who are you,” I ask incredulously.

“Spelling bee champ, seventh and eighth grade. That’s who I am,” he jokes, “Shit, if I wasn’t looking after your ass, i would’ve hit that magnet school in Pasadena”.

“Now you’re just messing with me,” I joke back trying to hold back a smile.

“De veras, homes. All my teachers wrote letters for me. Even the principal. Told Mom I was gifted”.

I raise my eyebrows in surprise never knowing any of this.

“So why didn’t you go”.

“And leave your little ass alone.”

“But mom was around,” I reason.

“No that wouldn’t have been a good idea,” he says decisively.

“What do you mean,” I wonder not understanding what he meant.

“Don’t worry about it,” he snaps quickly retreating back into his old facade.

“I’m not a kid anymore,” I insist , silently telling him I could handle it.

After a short pause he speaks up.

“Mom wasn’t always around. When she was around… she wasn’t really around”.

“I never knew that,” I tell him stunned.

How could I? He always was there being the big brother. Protecting me from the nasty outside world.

“Good. Then I did my job,” he replies contently.

We finish our burgers in silence thinking over everything that was just said. After a little while Oscar pulls me up saying how we should take a walk. Something about the tide being calming, and the feeling of sand soothing. We start talking about the plans that I have for my future. Again he tells me something I never knew about him. I knew he enjoyed cooking more than he admits, but I would never had guessed he was passionate enough about it to want to own a restaurant. Changing my plans I tell him how the house I designed would be accommodated to have a restaurant downstairs and bedrooms upstairs. When we get to the topic of college I meekly tell him my half put together plans that seem so far fetched, a dream.

“I’ll figure it out,” I declare.

“Hey… we’ll figure it out,” he promises.

He stares out at the ocean like he’s searching for something. 

“We should go swimming. Run to the car in the back I brought some swim trunks just in case,” he smiles proudly.

Huffing in exasperation I go to get the trunks knowing he could have done a lot worse than telling me off and having a beach day. After changing he bolts out into the ocean. A gleeful look in his eyes and a crazy smile splitting his face. He turns around and my eyes widen not expecting the scratches on his back, or the bites right below his shirt.

“Woah I guess you had a really fun night,” I laugh astonished.

He gives me a confused glare, and the moment he seems to realize his mistake he looks away almost in an embarrassed way. Not because of the proof he had sex, but for being so forgetful.

“Shush you wish Lil Spooky”.

“Pf as if, those look like they hurt”.

They really do, the scratches look angry and red while the bites are a dark purple. But I know he wouldn’t be laughing if these were made painfully.

“Come on enjoy the water before the sun goes down,” he shouts sloshing through the waves.

Letting go of my worries, I bound up right behind him.

\---

After watching the sunset, Oscar starts driving back I assume home. I make small talking mentioning the sunset. He continues the conversation talking about how they need to hang out more. I thought we were having a heart to heart when he starts to get intense.

“That’s why we’re here. We need to take care of this”.

He points over, and I see Latrelle. I look back at him and all of a sudden he’s handing me a gun. I try to convince him why I don’t want, can’t, do this. For a second I think I might actually have to, but my savior comes in the form of his younger sibling.

“You handle this tomorrow”.

It’s the last thing he says before driving away.

\---

**Jamal POV**

Walking into Chivo’s house gives me serious bad vibes, so I call Monse to bare witness in case something happens. I’m searching around hoping to find some sort of clue as to what the key goes to. I thought it was a dud when I spot a locked drawer. I open it and gasp. Not able to describe the horrors of finding Juanita I spare Monse the details and hang up. Taking a second look I see an envelope that says ‘In Case of My Demise’. On it are three numbers. Not knowing what it means I go outside for some fresh air. Thinking that the late hours have gotten to me I almost leave. Except when look over I see a big shed with a lock. I run over to the shed frantically trying the code. A feeling of unabashed happiness rolls over me, but is quickly stomped out when the feeling of dread takes over. In the shed is boxes on boxes on boxes with locks. I spent the night well into the morning trying to find the next clue. I followed the clues instead of finding some way to help Cesar. I thought I could actually do it.

\---

**Night**

I did everything I could. MotherFUCK it has to be real. I followed all the clues. Lost sleep over this. Doomed a friend because of it. All of it was fake, and I lost my friends because of it. What hurt the most was hearing abuelita give up on me.

“Tell Olivia… that I can’t make her quince,” I sniffle walking away.

As soon as I’m out of sight I run. Run, run, run until I find a bench to collapse on. I can’t breathe. The tears that were gathering in my eyes burst like a damn. I’m crying but it hurts so bad. There’s a burning in my chest from my the lack of oxygen. I’m trying to inhale, but nothing is working. My vision is getting spotty and before I know it I pass out. I wake up some unknown amount of time later, it’s still dark. Aching and tired I have to drag myself up. One foot in front of the other, I slowly make my way home.

\---

**Next Day**

I walk in to the hospital a fake smile covering my face. It takes all my power not immediately start screaming when I land my eyes on my ‘uncle chivo’. It’s so easy blaming him for my frustrations. I leave in a flurry of anger. Of course on my way down the elevator I see a poster that says ‘Never Give up hope’. 

I laugh maniacally before screaming out, “GOD DAMN IT”.

With determination I went back home to go over the clues again. The first thing I did was try to look for clues in Lil’Ricky’s music. But if there is one thing Chivo got right it was that he had no rhyme. Suddenly I had an epiphany. The crappy verses were actually nursery rhymes. Just like the paper I found in the drawer. I gathered my things racing back to the hospital. I had to retrieve a paper I not only ripped up and threw away, but poured milk all over. After picking up the first chunk of wet paper I decided to just ‘borrow’ the whole trash can. When I got home I carefully took each piece out one by one putting it back together like a puzzle. Looking at the reassembled paper I got the hidden meaning. Ring around the… Rosè his lover, Pocket full of posies is for Lil’ Ricky, and the ashes and ashes were  benito. All of these clues were for the people closest to him to find out. So close to finding out the final clue I pick up my foot ball trying to think. Despite not liking the sport the action of tossing it helped me think. I lay down on the bed trying to think when I remembered what Rosè told me.

“We all fall down”.

\---

**Night**

Not wanting to get caught I sneak out at night ready to look for the money. Knowing I have a long night ahead me I start digging. Hole after hole after hole after hole but nothing. Of course just my luck in the middle of digging yet another hole, suprise suprise, my shovel brakes. All I can do is laugh like a maniac, and I swear I’ve lost some of my sanity over this. Feeling like a mental breakdown I almost leave cut my losses. Oh thank whatever gods out there that I’ve always been a stubborn person. 

 

\---

_ Spooky: sorry i havent texted you in a while things have just been out of whack on my end.  _

_ Spooky: hey if your mad dont ignore me  _

_ Spooky: are you okay please answer _

_ Spooky: Jamal dont think i wont march over to your parents house to find you _

_ Spooky: Jamal if this is about olivia tell me i need to know that your okay _

_ Fool: lots been happening talk later _

_ Spooky: thats all i fucking get where the fuck have you been _

_ Fool: ill tell you later i got to talk to the others im sorry but its important _

_ Spooky: and me not knowing if your even alive is not _

_ Fool: i have a reason i swear but i cant tell you over text i will come over and explain it i swear _

_ Spooky: you better have a good fucking reason for disappearing _

_ Fool: trust me i do _

 


	6. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens to Olivia and Ruby. How is Jamal and Oscar doing. Find out in this short(sorry) chapter.

**Olivia POV**

We were having fun. You would think I’d be devastated having broken up with my boyfriend not even ten minutes ago, but instead I felt happier, freer. Before we were both lying to ourselves about our investment in our relationship. When in reality he is and always was in love with Monse, and I had someone right in front of me who cared for me more than any other boyfriend ever could. So when we went out on the dance floor Ruby was my dance partner. Both of us were smiling like idiots, until his was replaced with one of immense fear. He spun me around yelling out to Cesar. In a blink of an eye a gunshot goes off and all I see is red. Somehow both me and Ruby are bleeding, but it looks like he took the brunt of it. Both of us collapse and distantly I hear can hear his mom screaming. The only thing I can see clearly is Ruby. Delirious from blood lost the only thing I can do is call out to him. The sound of his painful attempts at breathing is the last thing I remember before passing out.

\---

Numb. That’s all I feel and for a second, like I’m floating on a cloud. Then I remember what happened and all of a sudden it’s hard to breathe. I’m screaming for Ruby needing to know he’s okay. Someone tells me to calm down, but I pay them no attention. I’m about to rip my drip out when I start to feel sleepy. Again I pass out with Ruby being the only thing on my mind.

\---

When I come to again I’m more calm. This time Mrs. Martinez is there smiling at my with sad eyes.

“Please I need to know Ruby is okay,” I plead hoarsely unused to speaking.

“Oh sweetie, he’s okay I’m sorry that you’ve been so worried. If he had his way he would have already left his bed looking for you”.

The pressure in my stomach disappears, and now I can breathe without feeling like I’m suffocating.

\---

**Ruby POV**

I wake up suddenly. Eyes open heart racing. It all comes back to me. Latrelle, the gun, the blood, and the way Olivia looked before I blacked out. Olivia.

“Where’s Olivia, I need to know. Please,” I yelled out deliriously.

“Honey she’s okay you need to calm down she’s okay,” a voice suspiciously like Jasmine tells me.

The feeling of panic dissipates and I fall asleep peacefully.

**Oscar POV**

Everything has gone to shit. Cesar didn’t follow through and now two of his friends are in the hospital because of it. Kids that I swore to him that I’d protect. Kids that I’ve grown attached to. There is even talk about evicting Cesar from the gang. On top of that Jamal has been pretty cryptic lately, and it feels like he’s slowly distancing himself from me. He said after visiting his friends in the hospital he’d come over to talk. To ‘talk’, something no one ever wants to hear. I hear a knock on my window, pulling back the blinds I see Jamal. He used to look happy or playful when he came by, but now he just looks pensive. I open up the window and help him in except this time there is no playful exchange of kisses or teases being thrown around. We sit in silence for a minute neither one of us wanting to start the conversation.

“If you want to end this that’s okay, I’m not going to stop caring about you and I won’t force you into a relationship,” I tell him seriously.

“NO, no I didn’t come here to break up. Unless you wanted to? Do you want to,” he asks worriedly.

“Of course not but it feels like you’ve been pulling away from me lately I just thought-”

“Well stop thinking. What I wanted to say was supposed to life changing, in a good way of course, but with all that has happened I haven’t told anyone. People are still mourning it seems insensitive but you deserve to know.”

“What’s this ‘life changing’ thing that’s been making you so distant then,” I huff still slightly salty at him.

“Well okay here it goes and I promise I am not crazy,” he takes a death breath and says, “Ifoundtherollerworldmoney”.

“How bout saying it normally so I know what you’re saying”.

“I found...I found the Roller World money.”

I have no words what do you say to that. Say to someone who found thousands of lost money that no one could find.

“You think I’m lying I promise I’m not. Please your the first I told believe me,” he pleads.

“I believe you. It’s just craz- no insane that you found it. No on could I’m processing this information,” I assure him. “Am I really the first you told,” I ask uncharacteristically shy.

For the first time since I saw him he smiles.

“Of course.”

He pulls me in by my necklace planting one on me. He goes to straddle me never breaking the kiss. I nip at his lips and travel down to his neck as he grinds down. Impatient he breaks away to remove his shirt, and pulls at mine silently telling me to do the same. After taking off my shirt, I move my hands up to his chest to tweak at his nipples.

“Ah I uh missed you missed this,”he whimpers.

“Tell me how much you missed me,” I lowly rumble.

“So much, thought about you. How good you fill me up. I just… ju… just wanna ride you right now,” he whines grinding down harder trying to find friction through our jeans, but it isn’t enough.

I pick him up, throw him onto the bed, and crawl over him. I pop open his jeans taking off both his pants and underwear leaving him exposed.

“Yeah wanna bounce on my dick, fill you up only the way I can,” I growl out.

He gasps nodding frantically. I pull away slightly reaching into my drawer for a bottle of lube. Popping open the bottle I squirt some onto my fingers.

“I’m gonna open you up, so you can take my dick. Bet you’re real tight after being away so long,” I murmur while teasing his rim.

“Please Oscar I need it, need to cum on your dick,”he pleads.

“How can I resist when you beg so prettily”.

Deciding he’s had enough teasing I push in a finger and start to fuck it in and out of him. By the time the third finger is added his cock is angry red ready to blow.

“Now you know only good boys get to cum. Are you a going to be a good boy,” I purr out.

“Yes please Oscar I need to,” he babbles.

“Then earn it by cumming on my cock,” I tell him while pulling out my fingers.

Wordlessly he moves up pushing me against the headboard. With one hand he stables himself, and the other he uses to line my dick up with his hole. Slowly he slides halfway down before becoming impatient and goes the rest of the way in one quick motion.

“Ah just like that baby take your time,” I hiss out trying not to blow my load early.

He starts off cautiously trying to find a good rhythm. After he gets adjusted, he starts enthusiastically bouncing on my dick, moaning so deliciously.

“Fuck I need to…I need to-”

“Go ahead you’ve been a good boy,” I coo.

He lifts himself up almost off my cock, and let’s gravity pull him back down. It has both of us cumming. Like a puppet whose strings have been cut he collapses on top of me still sitting on my dick.

“You okay that was more intense than usual,” I ask.

“Never better,” he mumbles contently.

Satisfied that he is good, I roll him onto his back pulling out gently.

“No don’t leave,” he whines out petulantly making grabby hands.

“I’ll be right back just getting something for cleanup,” I assure him with a chaste kiss.

Getting up I walk to my bathroom to run a towel under warm water. I use it to was off the spunk off my own stomach. I quickly rinse it again before bringing it over to Jamal. Tenderly I wipe his stomach and hole. He whines slightly from sensitivity but lets me continue. Satisfied with clean up I toss the towel in hamper and lay down to enjoy the afterglow. I pull Jamal in close spooning him from behind, and press light kisses to his neck out of affection.

“Stay over,” I whisper.

“Don’t think I could get up even if I wanted to,” he jokes.

“Night fool”.

“Night spooks, love you,” he mumbles before jolting as he realized what he just said. “Shit sorry, I didn’ t mean to… you don’t have to say it back”.

“Love you too you fool,” I croon softly.

Feeling him relax I pull im back snuggly against me, and like that we fall asleep.

\---

I wake up more content than I’ve been in awhile. With my fool safely in my arms warm body flush against mine. Deciding to be nice I sneak out of bed to get him and me a cup of coffee. I put a good amount of sugar and milk knowing he doesn’t like his coffee bitter, and I leave mine black just the way I like it (wink wink). Quietly I make my way back to my mine trying not to wake anyone up. When I successfully make it through my door, locking it in case someone tries to barge in, I set down the coffees climbing back into bed. I cradle Jamal pulling him into my chest.

“Mmm come on fool it’s time to wake up,” I mumble.

“Nooooo,”he whines voice heavy with sleep.

“And let this perfectly good coffee go cold,” I tease.

“Decisions decisions...guess we can’t have that,” he sighs pretending like it’s a great inconvenience to him.

Sitting up he reaches over picking up his mug. He takes a sip humming happily.

“How are Olivia and Ruby doing. I never got the chance to ask yesterday”.

“Both have been waking up, but neither have been allowed to leave. Although both made attempts to escape,” he smiles at the memory. “But the doctor said that they’d be able to leave by christmas”.

“Really that must be nice they gonna have a party,” I murmur rubbing his sides in support.

He nods and says, “Even Mario is coming down to visit.”

“Haven’t seen that idiot since he left.”

“Yeah gonna pop by the party to see him,” he snickers at the thought.

“Right and scare his family half to death,” I say while rolling my eyes.

“So what are you up to today,” he changes the subject setting his cup down.

Sighing I decide to be honest with him, “Well, let’s just say the gang is not happy with what Cesar did. Today they’re deciding what to do with him”.

“Well fuck, I... I wish the best of like if it doesn’t work out he always has a place at mine”.

“Thank you, you know I’d do anything from him, but I can’t go against the gang,” I tell him gratefully.

He rolls over looking me in the eyes, and all I want to do is look away. Away from whatever truth he is about to tell me, and live in this fantasy we built.

“You don’t need to act tough all the time. I get that you are scared for Cesar’s safety”.

I lean up tucking my face into the crook of his neck wrapping myself around him. The grip on my emotions in slipping with each shakey breath. The first tear drops and I know there is no chance that i’ll be able to hold back.

“It will get better, I promise”.


	7. Home Sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is set at christmas time when I imagine both of them leaving the hospital. It's a bit of a mashup of the first episode except Mrs.Martinez is less of a Mama bear.

**Ruby POV**

After what seemed like an eternity at the hospital, im finally allowed home. Despite the constant twinge from me trying to move my arm I feel like I could explode from excitement. Today I get to see Olivia. It’s one thing to know she’s okay, but it’s another to see that she is.  I walk up to my door heart in my throat. With a deep breath I open the door.

\---

An explosion of confetti blocks my vision at first. Then I see a welcome home banner, a table full of food, my family, and my friends. Cesar, Monse, Jamal, Jasmine… and Olivia. Smiling widely she charges forward. We’re hugging and it’s hurts so good.

“I know you missed him Olivia, but don’t break him,” Monse teases.

Laughing we pull apart. We both give each other a look knowing if we allow ourselves to have a moment we’ll become total crybabies. Turning away I face my friends my one good arm open in invitation. They came at me slower, more gentle. I get to enjoy it for a second before Abuelita interrupts.

“Come on Mijo I didn’t cook all this food for nothing,”she grabs me by my good arm tugging me towards the spread.

“Yeah we’ve been waiting on you to eat,”Jamal bants ruffling my hair.

\---

**Cesar POV**

Despite what I said to Monse I don’t know how this might turn out. The fear that I tried to hide in front of her grows with every step I take. When I walk up to my brother I can feel the animosity that everyone has towards me and I know the situations not good.

“Please don’t do this. Oscar- just come on,” I plead. “I can make it up to you and I will. Just let me come home. Okay, you want me to beg. I am begging you please. I’ll do anything you want me to just say the word, and I swear to god I will do it.”

Finally he acknowledges me. He puts out his cigarette and stalks toward me.

“You need to go, there is nothing I can do for you.” he states emotionlessly.

“But you have the juice to help me,” I argue.

“You messed up,” he shouts backing me off the lawn.

“And I’ll make it right,” I promise earnestly.

“I don’t hear nothing. You guys hear anything?”

The crowd answers in an array of no’s.

“I’m your little brother,” I say in a small voice remembering his promise.

He spits at me and says monotonically, “ I don’t know you”.

The words gut me.

“But I’m your blood,” I try to reason.

“You’re not a Santo,” he growls and with a final shove I’ve been herded out onto the street.

“Do you really want me sleeping on the streets,” I ask in a small voice.

“As long as they’re not ours,” he replies coldly.

Knowing nothing I say will change his mind at this point I walk off, to the sound of them barking at me of course. Not knowing what to do I go to the Martinez’s house. Somewhere I’ve avoided. I ring the doorbell half expectant to get the door slammed in my face.

“Ms. Martinez-Mrs. Martinez, I’m sorry. Um I-It’s been a while and uh. hey I’m really sorry about what happened. I don’t really know what to say. Been really confused. Been really scared lately. And that’s not an excuse or anything. That’s the truth. I’m sorry. I’m just so sorry.”

“You don’t have to apologize Cesar. You’ve always been like a second son to me. If you need a place to stay this will always be a home to you,” she tells me sincerely bringing me in for a hug. “Now hurry up, Ruby is on his way home”.

\---

Every time I look at him all I can think of is how I fucked up. What if I had gone through with it. All of this could be avoided. Ruby and Olivia would never have gotten hurt. And I would never be shunned by the Santos. If it wasn’t for the Martinez then I would be homeless. Needing a moment I step outside in the backyard. In the backyard where the quince was held. Where we danced. Where Latrelle came. Where Ruby and Olivia were shot. Where I thought they would die. My thoughts are racing and so is my heart. The weight on my chest gets heavier and heavier and suddenly I’m kneeling over unable to get oxygen through my lungs.

“Fuck Cesar come on man. What’s wrong, I can help but you have to tell me what’s wrong,” Ruby’s voice soothes over me bringing me back a bit.

“Panic attack,” I spit out in between wheezy breaths.

“Come on Cesar breathe with me, look put your hand over my chest. Listen to my heart beat look I’m still alive,” he tells me pulling my hand to rest over were his heart is.

It takes a little bit, but after awhile my breathing evens out and the heavy feeling turns into one of bone tiredness.

“I-It should have been me,” I mumble out.

Ruby stills and in that moment I thought that he finally was gonna snap at me like he should have done earlier. To my surprise he turns toward me with tears in his eyes and gives me a hug that I didn’t know I needed. Both of us are sobbing.

“I’m sorry. I am so sorry Ruby,” I whisper.

“I don’t blame you. You did the right thing,” he declares in a wobbly voice.

“No, I didn’t”.

How could I have done the right thing. My mistake almost got two of my friends killed.

“I got nothing but love for you. You don’t need to feel like you fucked up. You didn’t kill someone. I would never want you to sacrifice that part of yourself for me, Olivia feels the same way. I wouldn’t let you stay here if either of us felt uncomfortable around you.”

“It’s frustrating how good you are with words. Seriously though I just want to say thank you, you’re like a brother to me,” I barely get the words out, choking on tears.

Suddenly Monse pops out the door ruining the moment.

“Come on crybabies, and Cesar stop hogging Ruby,” she says too smug for her own good.

Me and Ruby try to subtly wipe away any trace of tears before making our way back inside.

“Come on mijos have some fidello it’ll make you feel better,” Abuela shoves two heaping bowls towards us in a way only grandmas do.

“Thank you”.

“Yeah thanks abuelita,” Ruby echos.

“Come on guys we’re waiting on you guys to start never have I ever,” Olivia shouts excitedly. “Your parents are even letting us use beer”.

\---

**Jamal POV**

Jasmine goes first, “ Never have I ever kissed a girl”.

All the guys take swig.

“Fine wanna play it that way, never have I ever kissed a guy,” Cesar the absolute idiot retaliates.

All the girls take a sip and I try to subtly take mine but of course everyone notices.

“That’s what I’m talking about Jamal,” Jasmine congratulates giving me a high five.

“Let's just get over it okay,” I say not able to look them in the eyes.

“Hey we aren’t judging you are who you are, but by the rules of the game you’re losing,” Monse jokes trying to lighten the mood.

“Never have I ever gone the full way,” Ruby goes trying to pull the attention off of me.

It’s just me, Cesar, and Monse that take a drink.

“For all your talk you’ve never actually done it with a guy,” Olivia asks Jasmine surprised.

“Look I’m all for sex, but not desperate enough to do it with some tontito,” she for once sounds mature. “Anyways Monse and Cesar I get, but Jamal again I’m intrigued care to share with the class”.

Never mind she’s back.

“This is never have I ever not twenty questions,” I say defensively.

“My turn never have I ever smoked weed,” Monse goes.

This would be one I would have not taken a sip at if I was not with Oscar. He likes to share his blunts weather by handing it to me or me inhaling from him. It’s only Cesar and me this time that drink.

“Jamal are you leading some secret double life,” Jasmine exclaims.

If only she knew. The rest of the night we joke around being at ease for the first time in what feels like forever.

\---

After the party we all leave home. Normally I’d go home and then sneak over to the Santos crib but seeing Cesar stay at the Martinez I know what happened. Not wanting to think about it for now I walk straight to the Santos house. Once I get there I knock at Oscar’s window. He peaks through the blinds smirking when he sees me. The second he pulls me through the window he surges forward for a kiss.

“I’m sorry about what happened, but Cesar is crashing at the Martinez’s house,” I tell him knowing he’s trying to distract himself.

Sighing he closes the window and looks toward me.

“It sucks but I’m going to figure something out. Right now I just wanna spend what’s left of Christmas Eve with my boyfriend”.

God I love him. Rushing forward I tackle him to the bed.

“And how do you plan on spending that time,” I ask cheekily toying with his earrings.

“I was thinking about marking up that pretty neck of yours while pounding away at your ass,” he growls out. “You got anything in mind”.

“I was thinking we’d try something new.”

“Like what?”

“Having my boyfriend fuck my mouth,” I whisper hotly.

“Fuck, just the thought of it has me hard,” he groans and I can see his jeans renting slightly at the thought.

I fall to my knees and make quick work of his pants. I start with just his head tonging at the slit lightly. Slowly I go lower and lower. When I reach the base of his dick I look up to tell him I’m ready. He starts off gently rocking forward only slightly, but both of us are impatient and soon he’s gripping my head as he fucks roughly in and out of my mouth.

“God I’m gonna come gonna swallow every last drop baby,” he moans out.

He slows to a grind coming with a grunt spilling down my throat. I milk him to the last drop popping off lewdly. He tugs me onto his lap and mouths at my neck.

“You did so good now it’s my turn to take care of you,” he croons. “I was thinking of you’re still up for new things I have a toy we could use to help with prep”.

He pulls out lube and a small hooked vibrator from his drawer.

“I’m one hundred percent up to that”.

Smirking he squirts some lube onto the vibe. He gently pushes it in getting me used to the feeling. At first the foreign feeling isn’t doing much, but once it’s all the way inside the shape of it allows it to hit all the right spots. Once Oscar turns it on I’m lost in pleasure. I’m moaning unabashedly grinding down on the vibe.

“Look how pretty you look. You think you could be a good boy and cum like this,” he coos turning the setting up.

“Yes please I can be a good boy,” I chant already close.

When he starts mouthing at my neck again I’m gone. Both sensations drive me over the edge

“Oscar!” I gasp as I ride out my orgasm.

“Come on now we still have the main event”.

He slicks up his dick and pushes in with one swift motion, knocking the air out of me. Knowing I don’t need to be coddled he starts off at a brutal pace. He pauses for a moment flipping me into my stomach before resuming his harsh pace. Now he’s holding me down as he plows away at my ass.

“God your so tight,”he groans.

With one particular thrust, he pulls almost the whole way out and pushes back in causing both of us to lose it. He fucks through our orgasms never relenting. Pulling out he goes to get a towel to wipe up with. After he does he settles in the bed, he spoons me from behind nuzzling at my neck.

“Gonna sneak home tomorrow,”he asks.

“Yeah I’ll stay the night,” I answer the question he was really asking.

“Love you fool night,” he whispers softly.

“Love you too spooks,” I reply giddily.

\---

I wake up to a cold bed. Not wanting to get up yet I snuggle back into the blankets.

The door creaks open and oscar calls out softly, “Sorry I left but I made breakfast”.

“Apology accepted I guess,” I tease rubbing the sleep from my eyes. “Damn merry christmas to me”.

He made a fluffy pancakes with a side of perfectly cooked bacon. Sitting up I grab the plate and take a bite.

“This doesn’t taste like no Aunt Jemima,” I question.

“From scratch,” he says smugly.

“This is the real reason why we’re together,”I joke.

“Wow so you’re just using me for my cooking skils,”he gasps sarcastically.

I lean forward to give him a quick peck.

“No, also for your body,” I smirk mouthing at his neck tattoo.

We both laugh at that. I give him another kiss except this time it’s more than a peck.

“You got a little time before you head back,”he asks.

“For you, always”.


	8. New Years Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> secrets get revealed. Super short but it is because I had to do some finals early and finish a majority of my EOY projects. Today I will be getting on a plane for a school trip for over a week. I will come back in time for my last three finals, so it will be awhile till I update. Because I'm going to China I will be unable to update there. Love yall hope you enjoy!

**Cesar POV**

Apparently my brother groveled enough to were I still get visitation hours, so that we can see each other. Thankfully that means I can attend the wild party they throw every year.

“Hey guys so my brother said that I could invite my friends to his New Years party. So who’s going,” I ask excitedly.

“I can’t go, Mario is coming home and mom wants me there,” Ruby complains.

“You know that means me too,”Olivia replies glumly.

She is a secret party girl after all.

“I'm in,” Jamal says but his eyes have a weird glint to them.

“Me too,”Monse adds.

“Cool I’ll tell my brother then”.

\---

_ Fool: cant believe your brother had to extend an invitation to YOUR party  _

_ Spooky: I thought you’d be surprised you coming _

_ Fool: maybe ask your messenger boy _

_ Spooky: come on _

_ Fool: ya ya im coming dont get your panties in a twist _

_ Spooky: when I see you here tomorrow you are getting punished for that _

_ Fool: sounds like a fun time see ya then _

_ \--- _

**Oscar POV**

Despite my brother and his girlfriend at the party I know me and Jamal will have no trouble finding someplace to mess around in. The three of them get to the party together, but Jamal splits up to the drink table. He makes himself a shot when some random motherfucker decides to get way too fucking close to him. He is leaning over him and smirking like he fucking owns the place when really he could not be shittier at being a gang member. Dude is a fucking pansy. Enraged I stroll up to them sending him the meanest glare I got, and those are what I’m known for.

“You can barely tag something successfully go fuck up somewhere else,” I hiss out venomously.

Shaking he dashes off, metaphorical tail in between his legs. Satisfied I turn to Jamal who looks a little unimpressed, but I can tell it had some type of effect on him.

“Really you didn’t have to go that far,”he chastises.

“Oh yeah I could have beat the shit out of him if I wanted too. You’re too good for him. Unless he wanted him too,” I growl out furious at the thought.

“As if what you said was true. Mean but true. But I will admit you protecting my virtue like that has me hot and bothered,” he smirks up at me, “Wanna help me take this shot maybe somewhere more private”.

Nodding he gets a lime,two shots, and salt. I lead him inside to my room not wanting to let our secret out just yet.

By the time I’ve locked the door he’s stripped his shirt and is laying carelessly in my bed. I prowl forward reaching for the lime. First I place the lime in his mouth, then I lick at his happy trail and add the salt, and to finish it off I pour one of the shots in his belly button. Happily, I lick the salt off, slurp the shot, and briefly kiss him for the lime. He shivers a bit before sitting up, and taking his own shot.

“Mmm you know it is new years eve. Normally people get wasted you wanna share a blunt,” he asks shocking me a bit.

Usually I’m the one asking if he wants a hit. Smirking I reach into my drawer for a freshly rolled blunt and a lighter. I take the first hit then again but this time I hold it in my mouth. I move forward and kiss Jamal transferring the smoke. Before he would have to pull away, but now he can continue the kiss. When he comes up for air he reaches over, plucking the blunt from me, and takes a hit straight from it.

“Getting confident are we,” I tease raising my eyebrows in questions.

“Maybe it’s the alcohol or maybe I’ve gotten comfortable enough around you,” he answers smiling like a goof.

I pull him in for a kiss. Then another… and another. We don’t leave the room until five minutes to midnight.

\---

“Come on we are going to miss the fireworks,” he whines tugging at my arm.

“Fine alright here if we go to the laundry room we can see them and have our new years kiss,” I reason.

Impatient he makes a beeline for the laundry room.

I try to pull him in for a kiss, but he shoves me away.

“Nuh uh wait til midnight romeo,” he says looking to smug for his own good.

Deciding he needs to learn his lesson I hoist him up on the washer and bring my hand down to palm at his dick.

“Don’t be a tease,” he grumbles.

We banter like that until we hear the countdown from outside.

-10

We look at eachother.

-9

He has a loving look in his eyes.

-8 

We inch closer.

-7

He rests his forehead on mine.

-6 

My grip on him tightens in excitement.

-5 

We open our eyes staring into eachothers soul.

-4

He inches back slightly.

-3 

He tilts his head.

-2 

He moves forward little room left in between us.

-1 

We surge forward

-HAPPY NEW YEARS!

We kiss passionately all our feelings poured out. He wraps his legs around me and pulls me closer. His hands explore my back while mine explore his chest. He lets out tiny punched out gasps that I swallow during the kiss. I could live in the moment forever.

“What.The.Fuck.”

Like deer in headlights we freeze. At the door is my little brother and his girlfriend. 

“Oh fuck,” Jamal says eloquently describing our situation.

“It’s no what it looks like,” I reply weakly.

\---

**Cesar POV**

“Wonder where Jamal sneaked off too,” Monse asks.

“Yeah and I haven’t seen my brother either.

“Let’s look inside maybe we’ll find one of them,” she reasons.

So we look all inside but nothing. We quit our mission and decide to just find a room to fool around in. Ruling out the bedroom we go the laundry room. I open it only to something I never thought I would. 

“What.The.Fuck.”

“Oh fuck.”

“It’s not what it looks like.”

“It looks like my much OLDER brother is getting it on with one of my friends who is MY age,” I yell frustradly.

Monse gets out of her stupor and says, “Well this should be fun”.

No one makes the first move.   



	9. Foot in Mouth Syndrome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cesar doesn't know how to react to the news of his friend and brother dating. He does the best thing one does in his situation and sticks his foot in his mouth.

**Cesar POV**

Oscar detangles himself from Jamal who jumps off of the washer. My brother... and friend together...  what the actually fuck. What the fuck what the fuck what the fuck.

“What in the actually fuck,” my voice is void of emotion.

“Of all people to be together you two would have never crossed my mind,” Monse mutters.

“When did this even happen,” I ask interrupting Monse’s train of thought.

“Do you want an actually answer or..” Jamal starts.

“Not like that but like.. How long.”

“We got together sometime around when he played at the game,” Oscar answers not able to look me in the eyes.

“All this fucking time and you never thought to tell me,” I yell feeling betrayed

“It’s been hard to find a ‘good time’ and how do you think you’d react if I said I was dating your friend,” he argues this time meeting my eyes.

I’m physically shaking in anger.

“Come on Cesar calm down is it really that bad,” Monse says trying to console me.

“Is it really that bad? Is IT REALLY THAT BAD. MY BROTHER AND FRIEND ARE DATING.”

A wave of silence.

“And why Jamal of all of my friends,” I ask incredulously.

“What’s that supposed to mean,” Jamal says scowling.

“Well you know..”

“No we don’t,” Oscar adds.

“Well…”

“Careful Cesar watch what you-”

“Jamal isn’t exactly the most noticeable or special from our friend group. He’s the dependable friend,” I state interrupting Monse.

Silence. Monse looks disappointed, Oscar looks pissed, and Jamal looks hurt. Surprisingly it’s Jamal that speaks first.

“Thanks Cesar. Good to know my friend of many, many, years thinks of me as some FUCKING SIDE CHARACTER!”

“That is the most dumbass thing you could have said,” Oscar growls.

“Come on Monse back me up here you know what I mean,” I look to Monse for back up.

“Nuh uh, even as your girlfriend I gotta say that was fucking stupid,” Monse sighs.

“Get out.”

“What,” I ask.

“I said get the fuck out. Maybe you’ll learn a lesson and maybe then you can come back,” Oscar glares menacingly at me and I can tell that Jamal meant more than some hook up.

“Fine whatever let’s go Monse,” I turn around and walk away.

“I’m honestly sorry on his behalf. You guys seem like a good couple,” Monse says to them before trailing after me.

\---

**Oscar POV**

I close my eyes and breathe in and out  trying to control my breathing. If Cesar wasn’t family I’d have beaten him to a pulp. The sound of the door opening and closing snaps me from myself. Jamal made a dash out the door leaving me alone in the washroom. Quickly I catch up to him.

“Come on don’t go,” I beg grasping at his arm.

“I think I should head home,” he whispers.

“No look what he said was total and utter bullshit. Please stay, for me.”

Wordlessly we make our way to my room.  

“Let's get you into more comfortable clothes.”

He nods giving me permission. I tug his shirt off and replace it with a hoodie that he often steals. Knowing how uncomfortable it is to fall asleep in jeans I remove his pants leaving him in his boxers and my hoodie. We sit on the bed, and I wrap an arm around him in an attempt at comfort.

He breaks the silent by saying, “Why are you with me”.

“Seriously you think I’d let anyone into my life like you have. I’m with you because I love you. And I love you because of how you can’t stand not knowing something, how you can babble about anything for hours, your unbreaking ambition, and so many other things that I could take hours talking about. Fuck what Cesar said, I love you.”

I reach for his hand trying to convey my earnesty. Suddenly he bursts into tears and starts sobbing into my shoulder.

“Damn it Oscar. Fuck I love you too, love you so fucking much,” he cries out.

Eventually his tears stop and are replaced by soft snores.

\---

**Jamal POV**

I wake up to a warmth surrounding me. I try to sit up, but a pair of arms keep me from moving.

“No stay,” Oscar mumbles tiredly.

“I feel icky from last night,” I chide trying to convince him to let go.

All I get is a unhappy grunt in response.

“Not playing today Spooks let me go so I can shower. Maybe if you ever wake up you can join me.”

All of a sudden Oscar scoops me up and brings us to the washroom.

“Oscar!” I squeal surprised at the sudden movement.

He bursts out laughing and sets me down on the sink.

“Come on now let's get these pesky clothes off,” he croons.

Not wanting to get in the shower yet I wrap my legs around him and pull him into a kiss.

“Love you so goddamn much.”

The way he says it so reverently has me weak, and if I wasn’t already sitting I knew I’d have fallen to my knees.

“Love you too,” I whimper as he nips at my throat.

Picking me up again he moves us into the shower.

“Come on let me take care if you.”

He squirts some soap onto a rag, dragging it across my skin. The feeling of his gentle hands along with the warmth of the shower has me relaxed and pliant. Content with his job he sets down the rag to start mouthing at my neck. He trails down skimming over my chest and ends softly biting at my hips. He ignores my weeping cock to lap at my hole. Using his hands he spreads my ass for better access. When he adds a finger it’s almost enough for my already weak knees to give out. Standing back up he wraps one arm around me to keep me stable, and uses his other to keep fingering me. Overwhelmed I move my arms to his shoulders and pull him in for a kiss. I moan lewdly when I find that I can taste myself on him.

“Just like that sweetheart,” he coos while fucking three fingers into me.

The lack of proper lube adds a delicious burn, a little bit of pain with the pleasure.

“Stop I’m... close...wanna cum on your dick,” I choke out.

“Now now we can’t have that,” he purrs pulling out his fingers.

Despite being the one to make the request I whine out in despair, my hole trying to clench onto something. Wanting at least some type of stability I turn around arms resting on the shower walls. Oscar takes this as an opportunity to wrap himself around me; his front flushed against my back, hand gripping at my waist, and mouth littering kisses on my neck. A rush of excitement fills me at the idea of not knowing what Oscar is gonna do next. Suddenly I let out a gasp, feeling the tip catch on my hole. In a shallow thrust Oscar is balls deep, and the air is knocked out of me.   
“Fuck Oscar,” I moan grinding back against him.

His trust were fast and unrelenting always hitting that spot that had me writhing in pleasure.

“Hmm look at you taking my cock so prettily,” he murmurs.

His rough pounding has both of us on edge. His hand travels from my waist to my chest. All it takes is him slightly teasing for me to tip over the edge, and with one final thrust Oscar does too. So overstimulated the only thing I can do is milk his cock for every last drop. After we calm down he pulls out, and grabs the rag to clean up.

As we step out of the shower I say, “Make breakfast and I’ll consider a round two”.

\---

**Monse POV**

After leaving the dumpster fire of a conversation we head back to my house. Luckily my dad isn’t home although with how much Cesar is bitching I wouldn’t mind him kicking him out.

“Honestly I can’t believe he just kicked me out like that, we’re family. I know he’s gonna get over it ,let's be real, Jamal is just a booty call to him. I just feel bad when he finds out Oscar isn’t in it for the long run. Really he should see it coming, I mean zero relationships and no special qualities. What was he thinki-”

“SHUT THE FUCK UP,” I yell down with his shit.

“What,” he sounds like a fucking idiot.

Sucking in a deep breath I try to get a handle on my rage.

“I get that you feel insecure about you and your brother, but that doesn’t mean you can take that out on Jamal. What you said about him was wrong and hurtful. He’s our friend, and if you are truly being honest you can tell that Oscar isn’t just using him. He wouldn’t do that to one of your friends because despite your shitty attitude he does care about you,” I rant trying to knock some sense into him.

I can tell that my words broke down the facade that he put up. His anger sizzles out, and instead he buries his head in my neck trying to hide.

“What if he gets tired of me, or what if he secretly doesn’t actually care about me and only took care of me because he was forced to. God what if he despises me for that,” he mumbles not able to look me in the eyes.

“You know Oscar cares about you, it’s clear to everyone. If he didn’t he would have just ignored you, but instead he put your friends off limit, gives us rides to school, gets after you when your being dumb, fought to still get to see you when you got kicked out, and he genuinely would do anything for you.”

Now we’re cuddling on my bed. I’m trying to show my support and I know he needs someone to find comfort in. At the same time I know he needs to be told what he said was wrong.

“But you need to apologize, and tell them why you freaked out,” I explain gently.

“I know, fuck I know. Thank god you’re here to check me on my shit,” he grumbles giving me a forehead kiss in thanks.

“Good then tomorrow go apologize.”

He sighs unhappily but I know he agrees.

\---

**Oscar POV**

After fooling around we decided to just hang out. Not wanting to put too much energy into it, but still wanting to talk. We decided on putting on some music, and to make some chocolate chip cookies.

“Hey can you get the flour, baking powder slash soda, and sugar,” I ask.

“Sure thing spooks.”

Turning around I grab the eggs, vanilla extract, and butter. Feeling relax and carefree I hum along to the latin music playing softly throughout the house.

“Hey Oscar,” Jamal says catching my attention.

I look up and get a face full of flour. The little shit. With a grin I subtly grab an egg. Lunging for him I wrap one arm around him trapping him from escaping.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry please Spooks,” he squeals trying to get away.

“No mercy,” I laugh and smash the egg on his head.

He groans in disgust before smirking. All of a sudden he latches onto me, and rubs his head onto my shirt.

“Revenge biiitch,” he giggles gasping for breath.

“Wow I'm truly wounded how dare you,” I say with all the sarcasm I can muster.

“Whatever drama queen, just take off your shirt, you look better without one anyways.”

“Wow your secret plan all along to get me shirtless,” I say acting wounded.

“Oh no you’ve found out my secret plan,” he teases leaning in to give me a kiss.

“Now seriously let's get cleaned up and actually get started.”

I decide to just get rid of my shirt, and wash my face. Jamal goes to my room to wash off the egg and change into one of my hoodies. When he comes back he strolls up to me and wraps his arms around my shoulder and nips at my neck making me yelp in surprise.

“See getting rid of the shirt was an improvement,” he smirks feeling up my muscles.

Humming in amusement I just roll my eyes and get to starting the batter. Jamal decides to just watch on the counter. Looking up I catch him staring with a fond look in his eyes.

“What,” I ask curiously.

“Just can’t believe that I got myself such a catch,” he says in a soft voice.

A warm feeling blooms in my stomach making me smile like an idiot. I lean forward catching him in a kiss.

“Love you fool.”

“Love you spooks.”

Filled with joy I continue making the batter singing along to the music. Once I finish, I add little balls of the batter onto a pan and put it into the oven.

“Hmm how will we ever pass the time,” he jokes

“I think we’ll find something to do,” I smirk boxing him in to mouth at his neck.

I slip my hands in his (really my) hoodie rubbing soothing circles into his skin. Squirming impatiently, he grinds his hips into mine trying to find some friction. Smirking I dip one one of my hands into his boxers cupping and fondling his balls.

“Ah-mmm fuck Oscar,” he moans wrapping his legs around me to prevent me from leaving, not that I could ever.

His pretty little moans is enough to get me hard. I move my hand to grip his dick swipping a finger over the tip. Wrapping my hand into a fist I start stroking up and down making Jamal thrust up unto my hand. With a sweet little cry he cums in my hand which I kneel down to lap at.

“Come one wanna choke on your dick,” he murmurs clumsy hopping off the counter.

Right when he makes the motion to remove my basketball shorts the sound of the doorbell startles us out of the mood. When I hear my little brothers voice it makes my half chub go down completely. Huffing I amble to the door roughly opening it.

“What do you want,” I ask very obviously annoyed.

“I-I need to talk to both of you please,” he pleads.

Looking to Jamal for permission he nods giving me the okay.

“Fine make it quick,” I growl out slamming the door shut after him.

Me and Jamal sit together on the coach with Cesar sitting across from us. For a couple of awkward minutes no one says anything until the sound of a timer breaks our staring contest.

“I’ll go take the cookies out,” Jamal says getting up to go do that.

“Are you actually gonna say something or-”

“I wanna wait till Jamal gets back. He needs to hear this too.”

Walking back Jamal takes his spot next to me.

Taking a deep breath Cesar finally starts talking, “Look saying sorry isn’t enough. The reason I  reacted the way I did was because I was insecure which I know sounds stupid. But I’ve always worried that Oscar secretly despised me for making him take care of me, and with the whole Latrelle situation our relationship felt strained which only helped add to my worries. The reason I lashed out against Jamal was cause I thought Oscar didn’t trust me enough to tell me, and I know realistically that’s not why. So please forgive me even though I know I don’t deserve it.”

By the time he’s done talking he’s out of breath.

“I don’t know about Oscar, but I can definitely tell you are sorry and I forgive you,” Jamal tells him earnestly.

I can tell just having Jamal accept his apology makes Cesar feel better. For a second I only stare at him messing with him a bit, but drop the tough guy act to give him a small smile.

“The fact that you were able to admit that you were wrong was enough for me to forgive you. I’m sorry that you felt that I was just tolerating you. Cesar I will do anything for you because you are my brother, my family. I didn’t raise you because I had to, I did it because you’re my brother and I love you. And it would be nice if you approved of my other relationships.”

“Of course, you’re my brother and Jamal is a great friend I bet he is a great boyfriend.”

“Come over here and give us a hug,” Jamal cheers opening his arms out.

Cesar wipes away a stray tear before jumping in for the group hug. All of a sudden he makes a disgusted sound and jumps back.

“Ew so Jamal was the person that was in your room when I came in to ask to go to school when I wasn’t allowed to leave the house.”

Me and Jamal look at eachother and burst out laughing at the memory.


	10. Yeah I Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally time for Jamal to tell everyone about what happened to him the night of the quinceanera. Conflicting emotions arise

**Jamal POV**

“Morning”.

Slowly my brain caught up recognizing the gruff voice that woke me.

“Morning spooks,” I mumble through the sour cotton feeling in my mouth.

“Come on sleepyhead lets start on breakfast.”

“You’re gonna have to pry this blanket from my dead cold hands then.”

For a second all I hear is the ruffling of the sheets and his cackle-like laughter. All of a sudden the blanket is ripped from my death gripe, and I’m being lifted.

“Oh my fucking god Oscar put me down,” I squeel.

“I don’t know you seem to be having fun.”

“Oscar Diaz if you don’t put me down-” almost immediatly my serious act is broken by a few stray giggles that turn into a full on belly laugh.

While carrying me bridel-style he kicks open his bedroom door marching to the kitchen like an absolute goof. Of course I told him exactly that, and he finally set me down. Before he could escape into the kitchen I wrap my arms around him and tug him down for a kiss.

“Ugh in the kitchen really guys,” Cesar’s voice rings clear with mock disgust.

“Ah morning mister cockblocker.”

“Ew no Jamal I don’t even wanna-” he of course proceeds to fake gag.

\---

**Oscar Pov**

Despite Jamal’s carefree atitude, I can tell something is bothering him. Something has been bothering him for a while. Whenever we are relaxing his expression will dip into one of unease before morphing back into a neutral one.

“Bye guys see ya later.”

“Bye mister cockblocker,” Jamal yells out a cheeky smile adorning his face.

I laugh for a moment before taking a deep breath to prepare myself.

“Jamal I think we need to talk,” as soon as I utter the words his face crumbles.

“Wow the magic words that no one in a relationship wants to hear,” he is trying to lighten the mood but his smile is strained and his tone is deprecating.

“What’s wro- OH noNO it’s not like that. It’s just I can tell something has been bothering you lately.”

“Oh that’s good then, and yeah I guess something has been weighing on my mind.”

“You can tell me anything you know that right,” I tell him earnestly.

Grabbing his face I plant a gentle kiss on his forehead. He exhales shakily and leans into my chest.

“I know and love you for that. The thing that’s been on my mind is the money.”

“Damn I don’t know how but I’ve completely forgotten about that. I guess with the shooting and coming out it’s been at the back of my mind. Is it paranoia that’s bugging you?”

“No actually I feel pretty safe with it here. What’s bothering me is that I haven’t told the others. On one hand I know the timming hasn’t been great, but I still have this guilt. This money could be our way out of the hood, and I’ve kept it a secret.”

“Hey look at me. Anybody else would have never have thought of sharing it with everyone else. And if this is really bothering you then I don’t think there is ever gonna be a better time to tell them then now.”

“This is a lot to ask, but will you be there with me when I tell them.”

“Always,” I promise.

\---

“Guys I need to tell y’all something important.”

“A little too late for that Jamal. We all know about you and Oscar.” Ruby snarks smirking like the asshole he is.

“Haha asshat. No but this is actually really major so shut up and listen.”

“Oh what you found RollerWorld,” Monse teases.

“Haha Monse but seriously let him speak,” Olivia adds.

I don’t say anything, dropping eyecontact. I search undernath the table for Oscar’s hand.

“No fucking way you didn’t, you’re fucking with us, how?”

“Oh my god!”

“Come on there is no way he found it.”

“He’s just fucking with us.”

“Shut the fuck up, he said he has something important to tell you so listen,” Oscar inerjects.

I take a deep breath trying to regulate my breathing and gather my thoughts. Despite my efforts each breath feels short, almost ragid.

“I’m just gonna spit it out, I found the Roller World money. I found it during the whole quinceanera incident. The reason I didn’t tell you was that it felt like a shitty thing to bring up with two of our friends in the hospital. Except it also made me feel like shit not to tell y’all. Basically it’s been fucked up… And you guys are being uncharacteristically quiet. Which is concerning you guys are never quiet. Why aren’t you guys talking I’m rambling please feel free to jump in anytime.”

…

“You actually found it?” 

I look up to see Monse’s steely gaze soley focused on me. Monse is known for speaking her mind, so her talking in an emotionless tone doesn’t make my anxiety any better. My lungs burn, aching in effort to take in air.

Voice slightly hoarse I rasp out a quiet, “Yeah”.

“What are you planning on doing with it?” she questions cooly.

“You sound almost acusitive for someone who has zero say in how this money is gonna be used,” Oscar bites out just as icily as her.

“Hey, hey let’s not turn on each other. This was hard for Jamal to tell us, we should respect that.” Cesar ever the mediator jumps in.

“Right now it is still technically ‘dirty’ money, so for now most of it is being protected by Oscar and the gang. I actually wanted to give you guys a couple hundred to have, but please use it only when necessary or in small amounts.” I explain.

“Oh thank you so much for spareing less than one percent of your quarter of a million fortune.” Monse’s voice cuts through jagid and laced with hate.

I feel like I’ve been stabbed. Words cutting deep into all of my insecurities and worries. My inhales becomes rushed and shallow. Each exhale reverbrates down to my core. Shakey breaths induce burst of sharp pain. I shove my hands into my pockets trying to hide the violent trembles.

“Monse what the fuck chill out. You know he is not being greedy if he was he would’ve kept it from us. He’s just trying to protect us, imagine how shady it would be to all of a sudden flash money. That’s how they got caught last time.” Ruby scolds suprising me.

“If you’re gonna act like a self-righteous bitch you can get the fuck out of my house.” Oscar’s voice bites out dripping  venom.

For a few moments silence hangs heavy in the air. A storm of emotions swirl around clashing with eachothers. By now small tremors rack through my body.

Sucking in a deep breath I manage to get out, “It’s okay if you don’t accept me I just needed to get this off my chest, I’m sorry that this is all I could do.”

“Nothing you did was wrong Jamal. What you did was the best option at the moment.”

Olivia’s soothing voice cuts through the hostility.

“No we can’t just gloss over this, and if they makes me the odd woman out that tough shit. At least I’m gonna go knowing I spoke the truth. Keep your filthy money”

Each word creates more cracks in my heart. Knowing this person who I’ve been friends with forever despises me. And of course wherever Monse storms out of, Cesar quickly follows.

“I swear I’m not mad at you, but you understand right?”

I meekly nod and he shoots off after Monse. Leaving me, Oscar, Olivia, and Ruby.

“You should go after her she needs her best girl friend to talk to,” I murmur.

“Jamal-”

“No go after her she needs you I’ll be good here.” I unclench my hands from my pockets to grasp at Oscar’s hands. “And here Ruby take this two hundred to your abuelita she believed in me when no one else did.”

With a quick hug they leave less frantic and dramatic than Monse and Cesar. I feel an almost too tight squeeze that I know is supposed to be comforting, but I can tell Oscar is still fuming. Tremors are still racking my body, and each breath feels like I’m trying to inflate a balloon that has a hole in it. 

“Jamal can you breathe with me,” his voice anchors me back to reality and away from my thoughts.

He pulls me onto his lap, tucking my head into his shoulder. A blanket of comfort envelopes me as he wraps his arms around me, using his hands to rub soothing circles into my back. A slight stinging sensation is the only warning before a slow trail of tears running down my face soaking Oscar’s shirt. Shaky breaths turn into hiccups and gasps as I finally feel like my lungs are doing their job. 

“I love you so much, and I’m so proud of you,” he cooed.

“I love you too. So glad you’re in my life.” My voice sounds like I smoke a pack everyday.

“Do you feel at least a little better?”

My chest aches, my throat feels like sandpaper, and I’m exhausted both physically and emotionally.

“Yeah, yeah I do.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm open to any ideas and will gladly take any critics.


End file.
